Unexpected
by Kalta79
Summary: A mission goes wrong, and Reno and Elena deal with it badly, and there are unexpected consequences. #lemons
1. Chapter 1

The gunfire encouraged them to run as fast as they could. They ducked behind a tree and looked at each other for a moment while they caught their breath.

"Keep running?" Elena panted.

"Keep running!" Reno was breathing heavy.

They took off again, finally slowing down when they quit hearing shots. Making their way to the safe house, they recovered their stamina thanks in part to their growing anger once they had quit running for their lives. Reno entered the security code and nearly slammed the door in Elena's face, except she pushed the door open in time to see Reno pick up a vase and throw it against the wall as she slammed and locked the front door.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" they simultaneously yelled as they faced each other.

"Me? What did I do?" Elena demanded to know.

"I'm the senior agent, you're supposed to let me take the lead. All you did was nearly get both of us killed." Reno said as he tried to get himself under control.

"You were the one who ruined it! Rodrigo wasn't buying your story." Elena stormed up to him in the cheap dress she was wearing in her role as the 'floozy girlfriend' of Reno's character. She jabbed her finger into his chest. "Don't you dare blame me."

"Don't touch me." Reno's voice was now calm but deadly as he glared at her. "If it wasn't for Tseng, you wouldn't be here, we'd have someone with talent other than having breasts."

Elena slapped Reno hard, and he slapped her back. Outraged, she grabbed him and he shoved her against the wall. Her dress ripped, and she grabbed him again, shoving him into the wall this time, as a smug grin appeared on Reno's face. His apparent enjoyment infuriated her more…she'd teach him about enjoyment. She threw himself at him, kissing him fiercely.

***

Elena woke up first the next morning, feeling incredibly stiff and sore, but somehow relaxed and satisfied at the same time. That's when she realized Reno was still on top of her and inside her. Reno woke up then, rubbing his eye before he realized Elena was under him.

They looked strangely at each other, then looked around the living room in shock. The furniture was knocked over, wall paintings were on the floor, broken décor items on the floor, and the torn remains of their clothes. Bits and pieces of the night before were all they could remember. Elena flushed as she remembered her throwing herself at Reno, violently undressing him, rolling around on the floor like animals, clutching his ass as she cried out time after time. Reno remembered tearing Elena's clothes off, inhaling the scent of that special perfume she wore as he thrust into her, and the willingness she had for the base primality they had engaged in on whatever surface was closest to them. They hurriedly separated and stood up.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and get new clothes." Elena said, refusing to looking at Reno.

"Sounds good. I should do that too." Reno avoided looking at Elena as well, rubbing the back of his neck.

They both started up the stairs at the same time, but the stairway wasn't wide enough for both of them so Reno let Elena go first, and couldn't stop staring at her backside muscles flexing as she walked up the stairs. He gave a heavy sigh as she turned the corner, then went up the stairs himself and took a cold shower while Elena took a warm bath in the other bathroom. After they were both dressed, they cleaned up the living room as best they could. They burnt the remains of their clothes and threw away the ashes.

When they made it to the airport, Elena called Tseng to let him know when they'd arrive back in Junon. Just before they got in the helicopter, Elena turned towards Reno, still not looking at him.

"Reno, at that safe house, nothing…" Elena started to say.

"Ever happened." Reno finished before getting into the pilot's seat.

Tseng was waiting for them as the helicopter landed. Elena pasted a smile on her face as he helped her down, then took her in his arms and kissed her.

"How's my favorite wife?" Tseng asked her.

"I'm your only wife and it better stay that way." Elena returned his kiss eagerly. She momentarily stiffened as Reno got off the helicopter and tried to follow them to the limo.

"Sorry Reno, this is a two person limo ride. Your vehicle is over there." Tseng pointed to a beat-up yellow jeep.

"Gee thanks." Reno said as he walked off, glancing back once at Tseng helping Elena into the limo.

Once the limo started driving them towards home, Tseng drew Elena to him, starting to unbutton her blouse as he kissed her.

"Not right now, honey. I'm still a little worn out from the mission." Elena pulled away and started buttoning up her blouse. That was true, but not the whole truth. She was always ready for sex with him, but when he touched her, it felt like Reno's hands on her again.

"Tell me what happened…obviously Rodrigo is still free." Tseng said.

By the time Elena finished, the limo had entered the gated estate where they lived.

"Well, I'm glad you got to the safe house in one piece." Tseng said as he helped her out.

"So am I." Elena replied, not looking at him.

Elena went up to their suite to take a warm bath, and then took a nap. She woke up to see Tseng fixing his tie.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I put it off until you were back, but I've got my own assignment to complete. I'll be gone about two weeks."

"Two weeks?!"

Tseng smiled at how upset she sounded. He leaned down and kissed her. "Don't worry, I'll make it up to you when I get back."

"You better." Elena pouted as he walked out the door, but she was relieved as well. She needed time to practice some selective amnesia about Reno.

***

Rude wondered what the hell was wrong with Reno and Elena. They were totally avoiding each other. Elena never seemed to be fond of Reno, and they never spent time together unless it was work related, but this avoidance was different. Reno wouldn't talk to him about it either. Something must have happened on that failed mission two weeks ago, but it didn't seem to be serious, so he just put it up to their personality clashing.

Elena fell asleep waiting for Tseng's return. She woke up to him stroking her arm.

"You're late." she accused him.

"I know, and I'm sorry." Tseng kissed her. "Lemme shower and I'll join you."

Elena nodded and he went to the bathroom. She eagerly awaited his return…she didn't understand what happened between her and Reno, and hoped Tseng would never find out, she had been happily married to him for two years, and she wanted many more. Just then he came out of the bathroom and got into bed with her, pulling Elena to him. She willing gave into all his desires, wanting him to rid her of the memories of the safe house and Reno.

***

Six weeks later, Elena was in their bathroom throwing up, trying to figure out what she ate that she shouldn't have, when she had a chilling thought. She ran to the drug store and bought a pregnancy test. She took it and stared numbly down at the stick. She was so stunned that she almost didn't hear Tseng come home. She hurriedly shoved all the test paraphernalia back into the box and hid it in her tampon box before using some mouthwash and rushing downstairs.

"You're home early." she said by way of a greeting.

"I thought we might go out for dinner." Tseng was surprised by her response to his early arrival, he looked more closely at her. "Are you okay?"

"I must have eaten something I wasn't supposed to, I'll be fine. Where did you wanna go?"

"It's a surprise. Wear that black dress you bought for my birthday last year."

When they got back from dinner at the fancy new restaurant, they hurried up to their bedroom. As Elena lay in his arms after he fell asleep, she frowned and put her hand on her stomach. _Whose baby was it?_


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning as they were eating breakfast, Elena had to force herself to eat, knowing it was going to come back up soon.

"Would it be okay if I took the morning off to go visit Reeve? We haven't seen him for a while, and I'd like to see how he's doing with WRO."

Tseng's eyes narrowed for a split second before he nodded. "Sure thing. I'll expect you at the office after lunch."

Elena managed to wait til Tseng left for work before she threw up her breakfast, then she headed over to WRO. Reeve was surprised to see her.

"Elena! What are you doing here?" he said when she entered his office.

"Is it safe to talk here?" she asked.

"Of course. What's wrong?"

"How soon can a paternity test be done on a fetus?"

"I'll have to check on that." Reeve typed a few keys on his keyboard. "When the fetus is eight weeks."

Elena breathed a sigh of relief. "I want to be tested. I need to make sure Tseng is the father of my baby. You have our profiles already on file, you just need to test the baby."

"What happened?" Reeve was surprised by her request, everyone knew how long she had been making a play for Tseng before finally landing him two years ago.

"Please don't ask any questions." Elena said.

He shrugged and took her down to the lab. After the samples were taken, she asked how soon before she'd have the results.

"I'm not sure how long it will take, it depends on how busy the lab techs are."

"Well, when you get the results, just call and tell me positive or negative. And please destroy everything when it's done."

"You don't want to know who the baby's father is, unless it's Tseng?"

"That's right." Elena smiled tightly at him and walked out.

* * *

Reno stared after Elena's retreating figure as she left the lab. He had come to the lab to get some results from an experiment Rufus had wanted done, and had ducked out of sight when he saw Reeve and Elena there, still wanting to avoid her. He was stunned… _she was pregnant? If she didn't know who the father was, did that mean…_? Doing the boss' wife the way he had was bad enough, but getting her pregnant…he had to do something.

* * *

The next week was torture for Elena. It took all her self-control not to jump at the phone every time it rang. Finally, early one morning she woke up and moved Tseng's arms so she could answer the phone.

"Hello?" Elena said.

"It's positive." Reeve informed her.

Elena sighed in happy relief. "Thanks Reeve, I owe you one." She hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Tseng had woken up when she answered the phone and was nibbling at her neck.

Elena turned to look him in the eyes and smiled. "I'm pregnant."

Tseng froze for a moment. "Are you sure?"

Elena nodded. "Reeve just confirmed it."

"So that's why you've been acting weird lately!" Tseng exclaimed, relieved.

"Hey, who are you calling weird?" Elena demanded to know in a mock angry tone.

Tseng just embraced her and lightly kissed her stomach. "We need to get you to a doctor this afternoon."

* * *

When Tseng informed Reno and Rude that Elena was confined to desk duty for the next few months, and the reason for it, Reno was relieved. It had taken some doing on his part to make sure the test results confirmed Tseng as the father. It had seemed the right thing to do at the time, but as the weeks wore on, he became more uncertain.

That very well could be his child Elena was carrying. What was he supposed to do? What would happen if the baby was born with red hair? He really wasn't interested in being a father, but he couldn't turn his back on his own flesh and blood either.

"Earth to Reno, I repeat, Earth to Reno." Rude said, interrupting Reno's thoughts.

"Huh?" Reno asked.

"What's up with you lately? That blonde at the bar has been watching you for the last half hour while you were in la-la land." Rude took a drink of his beer.

Reno grimaced. "I'll pass. No more blondes for me for a while."


	3. Chapter 3

During her second trimester, at one of the morning meetings, Tseng surprised them all. "Rude and I will be gone for an undetermined time. We've got a new lead on Rodrigo, and we'll be gone until we've got him dead to rights."

"How come Rude and I can't do this?" Reno asked at the same time Elena asked "Why can't Reno and Rude go?"

"Because Rodrigo already knows Reno, or have you two forgotten how well that mission went?" Tseng reminded them.

Elena blushed and Reno looked down at the floor, more over the memories of their night together at the safe house than the failure of that mission.

"And Reno's second in command, I want him here to look after you." Tseng told Elena.

She frowned, not wanting to say any more. She saw him off at the helicopter later that day. He kissed her goodbye and caressed her round belly. "Be careful while I'm gone."

"You be careful too." Elena forced a smile before she turned and walked back to the building.

***

Two days later, Elena was surprised when Reno came into her office. "What is it? I'm very busy." she said, not wanting to be alone with him, and confused as to why he seemed nervous.

"You need to get tested again." Reno blurted out.

"Tested again for what?"

"I falsified the results to make sure it said Tseng was the father." he admitted.

" _ **What**_?!" Elena exclaimed. "How did you know?"

"I accidentally overheard you and Reeve in the lab."

Elena slapped him before she got a hold of herself. "You're taking me back to the WRO lab **_now_**."

***

They were relieved to find out that Reno had no need to fudge the test results, Tseng was indeed the father of Elena's baby. Elena was angrily silent on the ride back to the office, and Reno had nothing to say either. She refused his help out of the car.

"Don't you _ever_ touch me again!" Elena snapped as she stormed into the building.

***

Tseng and Rude walked a handcuffed Rodrigo to the waiting car.

"Enjoy the sunshine while you can, Rodrigo. You're not going to see it again for a very long time." Tseng told him as they put him in the car.

Rodrigo noticed the wedding ring on Tseng's hand. "The last two who tried to catch me, was that pretty blonde your wife?" he asked.

"I'd mind my own business if I were you." Tseng replied.

"And you should mind yours…I'd check the surveillance tape at the safe house if I were you." Rodrigo said with a smug expression on his face as Tseng slammed the car door.

***

Tseng tried to ignore Rodrigo's comment, but it kept bothering him. Finally on the flight home, he gave in and accessed the feed and zeroed in on the date of Reno and Elena's failed attempt to get Rodrigo. Shock glued him to his seat as he saw the reason for their avoidance of each other after that mission. He stopped the video and slammed his laptop down.

A few moments later he opened it again, his expression getting grimmer with each new sex act they indulged in. He wanted to believe it was a setup by Rodrigo and they were actors, but no one knew about Elena's birthmark that she kept hidden usually, and it was plainly visible. He expected this kind of behavior from Reno, but not the Elena he knew and had married. The woman on that video was…she was just a cheap whore. Tseng kept replaying the scene where Elena threw herself at Reno, watching it over and over again.

***

Elena was waiting for them when they landed, Tseng having told her they were on their way home before he saw the video.

"We missed you." Elena patted her stomach before going to kiss her husband.

Tseng just walked away from her and went to their waiting car.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Elena asked, hurt by his rejection.


	4. Chapter 4

"What happened?" Elena asked Rude as he got out of the helicopter.

Rude shrugged. "I dunno, Rodrigo told him to check the surveillance video from the safe house-"

"Oh no…" Elena interrupted as she felt the blood drain from her body.

Rude grabbed her elbow to steady her when she started to wobble. Then she collected herself and ran as fast as she could towards their car.

"Tseng, wait! I can explain!" Elena cried out as she reached the car.

"I'm sure you can. I guess the joke's on me, wanting Reno to look after you." Tseng said in a bitter tone Elena had never heard him use before.

"That was all there ever was between us, I swear!"

"I want you and your bastard child out of my house by midnight." Tseng slammed the door shut and the car sped away.

Elena stood there, watching the car get smaller until it disappeared, tears running down her face.

* * *

"Where'd he go? I've got those reports he wanted." Reno said, coming over to her, a bunch of folders in his hand.

"He knows." Elena whispered, too much in shock to speak louder.

"Knows what? Oh **crap** …how'd he find out?" Reno dropped the folders he had been holding, cursing as he had to pick them back up and make sure they didn't get mixed up.

"Ro…Rodrigo knew. He told Tseng to look at the surveillance video from the safe house."

Reno paled. Things were getting totally out of control, even more than they did that night.

"I…I need to get to the house. Rude, will you drive me there?" Elena asked him as he walked over to them.

"Uh, sure." Rude said, still not sure what was going on. _What could be on that video?_

"Give these to Tseng if you see him." Reno handed the folders to Rude before hurrying off.

* * *

Elena sat in the backseat of Rude's car, so she could lay down and rest. Except she couldn't rest, anytime she closed her eyes she saw Tseng driving away or the beginning of her night with Reno.

 _"Harder!" Elena demanded. "Harder…that's it!" She clawed at the wall with one hand and clutched at Reno with the other as she felt herself explode. She had never felt anything so intense before._

 _Reno started to pull away from her and she grabbed at him. "Where do you think you're going?" she asked. "We're just getting started."_

The worst part for Elena was remembering how she insisted that Reno violate her over and over again, and how she reveled in it.

Rude finally reached their house and he entered the code to open the gates. When they entered the house, Elena told Rude she would just need a few minutes to get her things. She saw the closed door to Tseng's study/office, and then told Rude he could give the files to Tseng and then wait for her in the car. Rude knocked on the study door as Elena went upstairs to the master suite.

"What do you want now, El-" Tseng angrily opened the door. "Oh, it's you. What do you want, Rude?"

"I was told you wanted these." Rude handed the folders to Tseng, then headed outside.

* * *

Elena opened the door to their bedroom, and the first thing she noticed was the mirror on her vanity table was broken. She went over and saw what broke it. Tseng must have thrown their wedding picture at it. The picture was still in the frame, but the broken glass was mixed in with the broken mirror shards.

She bit her lip to keep from crying and went to the closet, pulling out her suitcase. She put the maternity clothes she bought last week in it, and when it was almost full, she got their honeymoon album from her nightstand and put it on top of her clothes. She zipped up her suitcase and went back downstairs. Rude put her suitcase in the trunk and drove her where she directed him to. When he stopped, he turned to her.

"Are you sure this is where you wanted to go?" Rude asked her.

"Yes. Would you please get my suitcase and put it by the door?" Elena requested as she got out of the car.

When Rude had driven off, obviously not happy about leaving her there, she knocked on the door. When there was no response the first time, she pounded on the door. A few moments later, the door opened.

"Elena! What are you doing here?" Vincent asked in surprise.


	5. Chapter 5

"I need a place to stay for a while." Elena walked in and was surprised to see Cloud and Tifa in the living room. Tifa was adjusting her top and Cloud was fixing his pants. That's when Elena noticed Vincent looked a bit disheveled.

"Feel free to call us again the next time you need another _massage_ , Vincent." Tifa said in a tone Elena had never heard her use before, then Tifa breezed out the door, dragging Cloud with her.

Vincent's pale skin showed his blushing cheeks very well, and Elena realized that even though she hadn't called first so he couldn't tell her No, maybe it would have been a good idea.

* * *

Reeve looked up as Tseng knocked on his office door. "What's the occasion?" he asked. "You don't need another paternity test, do you?"

"What?" Tseng asked in surprise. "I'm here for the experiment results Reno was supposed to get last month."

"Oh, I thought maybe Elena figured third time's a charm. We tested her twice to make sure you were the father."

"The baby is mine?" Tseng was stunned…he had really believed it was Reno's. But Reeve wouldn't lie to him, especially when he volunteered the information on his own.

When Tseng got back to his study, he looked over those files Rude had given him. He had more surprises in those papers. The WRO scientists who were forensically examining everything found in Rodrigo's lab had found some kind of extremely strong inhibition-destroying aphrodisiac powder, that did not have to be ingested, touching it with bare skin was sufficient, which led to quite a few embarrassing encounters between the lab workers.

* * *

Rodrigo walked into the room and sat down at the table, expectantly waiting for Tseng to say something. Tseng slid the reports across the table, but Rodrigo kept staring at Tseng, not the papers.

"How'd you do it, Rodrigo, how'd you dose them?" Tseng finally asked.

"I had someone spread it over the door to the safe house. They made perfect guinea pigs, if it worked on the illustrious Turks, it'd work on anyone. So tell me, how did your wife enjoy it?"

Tseng grabbed Rodrigo's head and slammed it hard down onto the table, then got up and stormed out.

* * *

Vincent was rubbing Elena's feet while she was eating a bowl of ice cream. He was trying to figure out how to get himself out of this mess. Pregnant women were beyond his understanding, and he found out they could be quite dangerous if their demands weren't met. A knock at the door surprised them both.

"Go see who that is and then put on some water for tea." Elena ordered him.

"Yeah, she's right in here." Vincent said loud enough for Elena to hear.

She looked expectantly towards the door, and was cautiously hopeful when her husband appeared. "Tseng!"

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Elena gave birth to a girl who was a carbon copy of her mother, Tseng supporting her through the delivery which lasted six hours. They named her Nara after Elena's grandmother.

When Nara was eight months old, Reeve offered to babysit her for a night so Tseng and Elena could celebrate their anniversary.

"What are we doing here?" Elena asked as Tseng led her into the safe house.

"You'll see." Tseng replied as he closed and locked the door behind him, taking a vial of powder out of his pocket that Reeve had given to him as a special request.

Three months later, Reeve has happy to get the news that Tseng and Elena were expecting their second child. It made him feel less guilty that when Elena had requested the second test, he had taken a larger sample since the fetus was more developed. He did a complete workup on the baby, and once he realized the child would look exactly like her mother, he had fudged the test results himself, lying to her that Tseng was the father. He knew Reno well enough to know that this would most likely be his only chance to have a child, even if no one ever knew it. And Tseng and Elena would have their own child, both children being raised in a loving home.


End file.
